jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Wish You Never Left
| image= | tag= | author=Trent O'Donoghue | language= | rating=T | type= | genre= | chapters=7 | words=29, 519 | pub_date= | update=March 1st, 2014 | current_status= }} Wish You Never Left is written by Trent O'Donoghue and began online publication in ????. It currently stands incomplete at seven chapters, the most recent of which was published on March 1st, 2014.O'Donogue at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 01-11-2014 Description Plot Chapter 1 Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo are squabbling again, although Ranma's heart isn't in it. She has reacted badly to his talking with Ukyo Kuonji again, a week after the wedding fiasco and tells him he should marry her as she wishes he'd never come into her life. Elsewhere Hikaru Gosunkugi, after observing this fight, is at home and chanting away at a spell from a book that grants wishes. Returning to the Tendo Dojo Ranma thinks he'll wait to apologise to Akane and sits and talks to his mother. Akane spots the two talking and feels sad that her mother isn't there to get advice from and at the moment that Hikaru thinks he is implementing Akane's earlier wish, Akane herself wishes her mother was alive. A bolt of lighting flashes out of the sky, blasting Nodoka across the yard and seemingly vaporising Ranma. Then Akane spots the redhead int he koi pond and goes to drag her out when she finds a second body, that of Ranma's male form. Kasumi Tendo checks all three unconscious people and says that they are okay. Later Dr. Ono Tofu arrives and Nodoka wakes up, demanding to know what happened. Then the female Ranma wakes up and it quickly becomes apparent that it isn't Ranma in that body, but Soun Tendo's deceased wife Kimiko. Chapter 2 Ranma wakes up in his room to see his father and the boy is soon checked over by Tofu. Ranma feels okay enough that he tells his mother that he'd rather eat than sleep after the experience. She gives him a new set of clothes to change into and tells him to come downstairs for dinner. While he dresses Soun comes in and asks Ranma if he knew the name of Akane's mother, but admits he doesn't know. Coming to dinner Ranma realises that his female form is sitting at the table and, hiding behind Akane, asks how his girl form got out of the mirror. Akane fills him in and introduces the two to each other, Kimiko intrigued by Ranma's reaction to her. Ranma explains it is the result of lots of girls falling in love with him and her is safe behind Akane who he describes as a bruiser. Akane takes offence at this and tries to strike Ranma. Kimiko is upset at their actions and orders the pair to sit down, demanding better behaviour from both from this point on. Genma tries to stop Kimiko from blunting the training he gave to Ranma, but Ranma simply splashes him to shut him up and apologies to Kimiko, accepting her new rules about behaviour. Genma then attacks Ranma for his disrespect, splashing the boy in the process which reveals Ranma is no longer cursed. Ranma celebrates this fact by almost kissing Akane before heading outside to dive into the koi pond, prompting Kimiko to ask if this is how he normally behaves. decides she will have to visit the dojo to determine if is normal spell flux or the work of a demon. Later that night Soun is hiding in a closet while in the master bedroom Kimiko is in bed and waiting to speak to her husband, whether he wants to or not. Chapter 3 Kasumi wakes up and feels a disturbance in the house, and coming downstairs finds the furo already filling and Kimiko at work in the kitchen. Kasumi wants to help with the housework, but Kimiko sends the girl back to bed where she simply stares at the ceiling. Later Kimiko is on a walk around the Nerima neighbourhood to see what has changed since she has been gone, her three daughters and Nodoka with her. With the girls hovering she sends them off on their own with a promise to meet up at lunch, confident she can shop for clothes without their help. Tatewaki Kuno spots Kimiko shopping and approaches her as he has done the female Ranma in the past, earning himself a powerful slap from Kimiko. Surprised at the strength of her slap she tries to help Kuno up, but he latches onto her and demands a date. She then tries to yank her hand away when he goes to kiss her, accidentally throwing him some distance just before Shampoo arrives on the scene to douse her with hot water. Shampoo ends up splashed and turned a cat as Akane turns up in time to stop Kuno's second attempt to grope Kimiko by kicking him away. After Shampoo the cat escapes Akane is left to explain to her mother about the girl as Hikaru looks on. Nabiki Tendo explains to Kimko that Shampoo's tactics have yet to work because Ranma is hung up on Akane, something Akane tries to heatedly deny. Meanwhile Ranma has headed to "Ucchan's" where he reveals to Ukyo that is free of his Jusenkoy curse only to be attacked by Shampoo in her cat form. Once Shampoo is changed back and dressed Ranma explains to the two girls about Kimiko and his female form. Ukyo is happy about this, believing that the curse-body makes Kimiko Ranma's sister and if she marries Soun that takes care of the Saotome-Tendo marriage pact, leaving Ranma free to marry her. Ranma's expression gives Konatsu hope that things won't happen the way Ukyo wants them to. Elsewhere the three daughters think Kimiko has a hard road ahead of her convincing Soun to go anywhere near her, a conversation overhead by Hinako Ninomiya who eventually deiced to come up with some sort of plan to keep Soun for herself. Sasuke has videotaped all this and feels Kuno will be upset by the revelations he has taped. Ryoga Hibiki has returned to Nerima and encounters Belldandy who too has recently arrived and together the pair walk to the dojo. Chapter 4 Ranma and Soun have a conversation in the bushes about Kimiko, Soun wanting to know why Ranma hasn't fixed his curse yet and Ranma wanting to know why Soun is avoiding Kimiko. Kimiko, Nodoka, and the girls have returned from their shopping trip and, despite asking, Soun refuses to leave the bushes to talk to Kimiko. Ranma explains that Soun is feeling skittish and Akane suggest it takes one to known one. Nabiki then explains that Kimiko can't marry Soun again till her legal status is sorted, the middle Tendo girl's idea being to make Kimiko Ranma's sister - uncomfortably close to Ukyo's earlier thinking. Nabiki notes Ranma's reluctance over the idea and gets him alone, where he spills about Ukyo's idea. Nabiki promises to see if there is another way and asks Ranma for a favour, to go to the Kuno Mansion and retrieve all the revealing photos she sold to Kuno of Ranma's girl from. Hinako visits the Tendo Dojo, only to accidentally bleed off Soun's ki when he is hiding in the bushes. Nabiki asks Akane to save Ranma some dessert as he is doing her a favour and actually stopped Ukyo and Shampoo from breaking his engagement to Akane. Ranma enters the Kuno premises only to find himself in a private furo filled with photos of his male self. He is busy removing them when Kodachi Kuno enters for a bath, making him stuck. He tries to escape only to face the wrath of both Kuno siblings. A lost Ryoga and Belldandy come across Ranma trying to escape from the Kunos, and Ranma saves Belldandy from Kodachi's alligator. Away from the Kuno compound Ryoga notes Ranma was splashed by hasn't changed and almost strangles Ranma trying to learn how he was cured. Belldandy states the original wish was in violation of Heaven's code and needs reversing, leading Ryoga to unleash a massive Shi Shi Hokodan. In the aftermath Belldandy recovers and find everyone old cold, except for Ranma in a tattered ninja suit who is headed home with his stolen photos. Belldandy elects to follow him. Meanwhile Soun wakes up tied to chair and facing a lingerie clad Hinako. Chapter 5 In the morning Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma are off to school while Kimiko tells Nodoka to let her deal with the breakfast dishes, leaving Kasumi to wonder what to do with her day. At school Kuno harasses the three of them and, with Ranma yawning so much from the previous nights events as to be unable to stop her, Nabiki spins Kuno a tale about how Ranma has no magic anymore and that the pigtailed girl now wants to marry her father. She adds that Akane now controls Ranma and that he has no chance of dating Akane unless he beat Ranma in honourable combat. In class Hinako calls Akane daughter and punishes Ranma so she can be adult again. Elsewhere Belldandy turns her displeasure on the Ladle Lady when she spots her deliberately splashing Mousse to turn him into a duck. Kasumi meanwhile is out shopping again with her mother and is being hit on by some older men, which Kimiko begins to deal with by squeezing his hand hard enough to cause pain. Happosai turns up and kicks the man away, leaving Kimiko horrified that Soun's master is still alive. Happosai notes she is wearing a bra and tries to take it, only for Kimiko to use one of her own attacks, revealing some small bells on her ankle. He uses his ki sight and realises that this is Kimiko, and in his hesitation he is hit by a bus. Kasumi and Kimiko head home, Kimiko determined to speak to Soun. Akane has been helping Ranma evade Hianko who has pursued him all over the school as she has worked out that Hinako must have her father at her apartment. They find Soun dressed in only a pink dressing gown having spent the day watching '' and take him home. Belldandy enjoys a nice cup of tea with the monsoon spirit that inhabits the Ladle Lady. Ranma carries Soun home and they and Akane find Kimiko breaking bricks by the dojo where she expresses her anger at Happosai being alive. Faced with his wife's anger, Soun does a runner. Kimiko puts the matter aside for now and asks Ranma to train her in his art to which he agrees. Akane is angry at this till Kimiko enquire as to if she ever asked Ranma to train her. She does so now and Ranma reluctantly agrees to it. When Soun finally stops running he finds he has company in the form of Genma. Chapter 6 Ranma has started training Akane and Kimiko, but Akane is misunderstanding why he is treating the pair of them differently. Worried that Akane may hurt Kimiko because Ranma is touching her differently, Nabiki tricks Ranma into a two on one fight that unites Kimiko and her youngest in one team. Kimiko notes that Ranma is goading Akane's anger and calls on him to explain why. Nabiki points out that Akane has a short temper and that Ranma isn't risking liking putting his hands on his fiancée. With some of the matter cleared up Kimiko asks Ranma not to goad her any longer as she'll deal with correcting Akane's anger issues. Kimiko suggests that they go back to the two on one sparring now and that later she'll teach all three of her daughters her family style. Once the sparring is over Ranma heads off to the bath, lots of thought about teaching and control floating in his head. Back in the dojo Kimiko orders her three daughters to strip down to their underwear and at first the four discuss some body issues before the conversation moves to Ranma's treatment of Akane. Kimiko ends that line of discussion and explains that what is to show them came form her grandmother, the Tendo school of Martial arts Bellydance. Elsewhere Genma and Soun are spinning Kuno various lies in order to gain permission to stay at the Kuno Mansion. The Tendo women train in the new style for a bit longer before heading off to the bath. Ranma leaves the baths, asks to talk to Nabiki later about a favour and is sent by Kimiko to help his mother in the kitchen with dinner. Belldandy finally arrives at the dojo in time to see two shadowed figures leap over the wall and into the compund. She shrinks herself to three inches in height and goes in to investigate. The two figures accost Ranma in the hall and turn out to be Cologne and Shampoo, his failure to change with cold water sent at him by Cologne proving Shampoo's story true. Cologne notes Ranma's apathy when Shampoo latches onto him and wants to know where the Tendo women are while Ranma "entertains his wife" Shampoo. Nodoka intervenes, telling the Amazon matriarch that it is very rude to claim such an unconsummated marriage when standing uninvited in the home of Ranma's true fiancée. Cologne state that she is here because Ranma is cured and wonders what the price will be for that cure. A bit later the Tendo women are out of the bath and talking to Cologne, but Kimiko can add nothing to what the older woman already knows about the situation. Happosai turns up and throws Ranma into the koi pond, disappointed that he does not change. He then asks Kimiko what she did with his treasures, namely the Flame of Chuang-Mu, something Cologne immediately contests is an Amazon treasure. Chapter 7 A discussion is held about the Flame of Chuang-Ma, a precious stone, when quickly devolves into a fight before Ranma is panicked by Shampoo in her cat form. Bell dandy meanwhile enlists her sisters to help investigate the situation surrounding the original wish. Ranma ends up talking with Nabiki, explaining that he feels he isn't ready to be their martial arts master till he can develop his own techniques that are better than the two his father created. He has come to her because he thinks he can develop the Sabakusen Ken (the Thousand Desert Fist) which he sees as the martial arts equivalent of Nabiki's ability to get people to do what she wants them to. Nabiki agrees to teach Ranma her tricks, but only after having a little fun at his expense first. That night Belldandy sneaks into the Tendo family compound to make a closer investigation of Kimiko, but is spotted by an awake Ranma who mistakes her for Kodachi in the dark and attacks her. Belldandy makes her escape by splitting into many mini versions of herself and Ranma is distracted by a kitten. The family retire for the evening for a second time, Akane opting to sleep in the same room as her mother in case the "demon" attacks Kimiko again... Notes See Also External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2713831/1/Wish_you_never_left Wish You Never Left at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 01-11-2014 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20071103224346/http://www.geocities.com/odonoghuet/index.html Chapters 1~4 of Wish You Never Left at the Internet Archive record of Trent O'Donoghue's Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction Page] - Retrieved 01-11-2014 References